Oh Holy Night-The Loss of Innocence
by zombiebile
Summary: AU- Castiel is a Priest in a local church lingering for nightly conduction when Dean comes in to confess his sins.


"And so it is that your name passes through my lips in song. Lord I lift you up. You set my spirit free to fly."

Castiel knelt upon the navy blue throw, before the sight of his Lord and savior hanging lifeless upon a large crucifix, with his hands folded, fingers laced clutching a rosary, and his head bowed. Dark tresses kissed upon his forehead while he kept in an angelic posture with eyes cloaked.

The youthful priest spent most nights lingering within the confines of his holy space acting as caretaker and attendant to those who drifted in and out. He had been alone most of the night, caught up in prayers and hymens, signifying his walk with the Lord.

The double doors of the sanctuary opened allowing light to invade the otherwise gloomy area. This invasion of light and the feeling of the atmosphere shift coaxed the Father from his interlude. Slowly Castiel opened his eyes and lowered his hands. The visitor stepped into the room and let the door fall gracefully behind him. The priest gave his head a turn to the right to look over his shoulder before the rest of his body followed in tow. His large blue eyes graced the other, taking a moment to look him up and down to drink him in fully.

Slowly Cas climbed to his feet, his dark robe cascading downward to wrap about his feet. Turning toward the stranger the priest took a few steps up the descending aisle.

"Welcome my child…"

Reaching the top of the path Cas paused and extended his hand to the stranger. The other male was inches taller than him, hair short and blonde, muscular in build, and possessing the greenest eyes that pierced the darkness. The stranger took Castiel by the hand and gave it a squeeze. Cas's hand slipped through the other's and he brought his hands up to meet at his chest, the beads of the rosary draping over his fingertips. He clutched the rosary close to his heart and took another moment to glimpse the other male.

"What is it I can do for you child?"

The other took a moment and his lips curved into a small smile.

"Dean, call me Dean."

Cas's face softened.

"Very well, Dean, What can I do for you?"

Dean brought an arm upward, elbow bent, he brushed his fingertips through the golden strands of hair.

"Too be honest, I'm in need of repentance."

Dean had spent nights tossing and turning; his dreams were plagued of glimpses of hell and this was his leap of desperation. Dean lowered his hand, his arm dropping back to his side.

Castiel nodded his head and brought his hands apart before him, the beads of the rosary threaded through his fingers.

"The Lord is always listening, but come, there is room for confession."

Castiel took a step past Dean and brought a hand to push against the door, from which Dean entered and beckoned him to follow. Dean followed hesitantly and let the door drop closed behind him. Walking up the path they reached the tall wooden confessional box. Castiel extended a hand in offering before slipping upon the other side of the box. Dean entered somewhat awkwardly and took a seat upon the wooden ledge. The box was dark except for traces of light that entered through small holes near the ceiling of the box.

Dean scanned the mesh like screen between him and the other end of the box. He could see Castiel's profile as he settled back to lean against the wall. Dean took in a breath and settled back against the side of the box. He pushed a noisy breath through his mouth and dropped his head. Dean brought his hands to fold and laced his fingers together as he let his hands settle into his lap.

"Heh...forgive me Father for I have sinned."

He took a moment to let the awkwardness of the moment pass, remembering every movie he had ever seen with a similar scene.

"This will be my first confession."

Dean lifted his eyes and shifted them to look up at the darkened profile across the screen. Castiel set his hands in his lap.

"Don't be ashamed my son you're safe here, nothing will leave this space; please."

Dean cleared his throat and tapped the toes of his boots upon the wooden floor.

"Let's see, where to start…"

Visions of hellish fire danced before Dean's eyes. He could see the twisted faces of those souls he had tortured in hell. The visions flashed before him and he could feel the sting.

"I've done some bad things, hurt some people."

Cas gave his head a nod.

"In what way have you harmed them?"

"Torture, torment and a part of me enjoyed it. I lost myself within it, it felt right. This is the first remorse I have felt and it's been eating alive at me."

"First you must find a way to forgive yourself or the guilt will never leave you."

Cas's voice was soft and controlled, he could hear the pain in Dean's voice and he felt badly for him.

"Is there anything else weighing on you?"

Dean rang his knuckles together. There was something else. Temptation had Dean gripped by the throat. The dreams of torture weren't the only ones that plagued him at night.

"I've been having urges; urges so bad that I wake up at night in a cold sweat. These dreams of mine grow more and more real."

The young Priest hung closer to the side of the screen.

"Go on."

Dean sat up and leaned back against the wall of the confessional. He brought his hands to drop into his lap and his fingers curled to rake against the material of his jeans.

"The dreams always start the same; blue eyes pierce the darkness and take me in. They capture me and lure me in. I move closer and my hands travel up the sides of a male's body. My fingertips take the time to caress each contour of his body; slowly taking him in."

Dean's words were soft, near seductive, and brought the priest to gulp. Something about the scene presented sparked something inside of him.

"Then the dream flashes further. My mouth is locked with his own, lips pressed so tight I can hardly breathe. There is nothing but the sultry taste of his saliva mixed with sweat. My hands, carnivorous in action, move lower to follow the slope of his hips as I pull him in closer to me."

Castiel suddenly felt hot, it was as though the box had increased in temperature. He brought a finger up to tug at the collar of his robe, lifting it from his throat. He wasn't sure why this was affecting him in this way; he wasn't supposed to have these feelings, and it was then that he noticed he was near panting.

Dean also caught the breathy sounds coming from the other side of the confessional. His eyes suddenly brightened and his lips twisted in mischief.

"Ya doin alright over there padre?"

"Cas feared that if he were to speak that his voice wouldn't come out.

"Y-yes.."

He managed feeling quite uncomfortable with the tightness in his extremities. He turned his head away from the screen and closed his eyes for a moment but the scene only seemed to play slower within his mind. He could see Deans hands travel along an extended torso, following the lines of an otherwise pristine figure; in a flash the unknown male was him and he could swear he felt Dean's touch.

Dean rose to his feet and moved silently for the confessional door.

"Should I tell you about how I fucked him?"

He pushed open the door and stepped out quietly, making it a point of not being heard. He crept to the door that Castiel sat behind and pulled it open. The priest shook, startled, and turned his cerulean eyes up to the smirking male.

"Or should I show you?"

He quipped with a wicked grin.

Castiel blinked and scooted back against the far wall of the confessional, almost frozen as Dean stepped forward. The young priest could feel his heart quicken within the confines of his chest as Dean approached. He was confused, he knew that he should be resisting this sort of temptation, but his body just about screamed for it to be touched. Dean lowered himself onto the bench beside Castiel. His green eyes drifted over the quaking Father. The way Castiel reacted before Dean made him smile. Dean extended a hand and he rested it upon the other's thigh, his fingers enclosed to grip.

"So tell me Father, is it true what they say; that you all have never been touched; his hand crept higher."

Castiel felt a shiver course down his spine as he near childishly nodded. Dean's smile only grew, the corners of his lips pulling taut. Dean slid his hand higher, his eyes locked with Castiel's, while he assessed his bodies reactions. Castiel's mind spun, he kept visualizing himself wrapped up in Dean's arms, their naked bodies entwined. With this, it grew increasingly more evident that the young priest was aroused.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Dean said softly and leaned in for Castiel's face. Quickly he claimed the Father's lips and used his tongue to forcefully make entrance into the other's mouth. Cas parted his lips for the entry and his tongue was quickly laced with Dean's. His eyes widened, this was the first time that he had ever been kissed let alone by a male. The dizzying effect only grew as the kiss progressed. Dean pushed further bringing the kiss to build and soon the pair's mouths were locked together so tight it hurt.

Dean's hand continued to climb up Cas's thigh, dragging slowly; he wanted Castiel to feel every inch; each sensation. Dean's fingers crumpled the fabric of the Father's robe and brought it to rise and drag against his skin. A small moan, released from Castiel's lips, spilled into the kiss. The sound only fueled Dean's desire.

Soon there was no space between them; Dean had managed to maneuver to straddle Castiel's lap, one kneecap dug into the wooden plank, the other leg kept straight along the side; Dean kept Cas pinned to the back wall. Dean's hand continued its travels and slid to ghost over the growing bulge pushing against the black fabric. With the touch upon him Castiel gasped, breaking the kiss. His eyes rolled up to keep focus upon the wooden planks of the top of the box. He could hear the rush of his heart within his ears; a sound so prominent it drowned out any voice whispering to the Priest that he was to remain pure.

Soft gasps escaped Castiel's parted lips as Dean's hand coaxed his arousal through the thin material of his robe. Dean's lips settled upon his face as he began to feather taunting kisses to his skin, while his free hand began to loosen the threading around the priests collar. Parting the space, Dean pushed the collar to bend away from Cas's skin allowing a place for his lips to settle. He left harsh kisses to trail down his neckline as his hand worked ruthlessly to undo the bindings.

Castiel was already lost within the bout of ecstasy. His mind was flooded and he could think of nothing more than the heat that licked at his flesh. He writhed between Dean and the wall behind him, which only made Dean smile against his skin. Dean cold feel Castiel's pulse beneath the covering of his flushed skin. His lips smoothed over the surface before he used his teeth to nip. Every new sensation left Castiel reeling.

Dean withdrew from Castiel and took a minute to look him over. The priest was already a mess and quivering in the corner. Dean relished within the sight and the visage of the priest writhing and moaning underneath his assault. Castiel's sapphire eyes upturned to glance upon Dean, he wondered what was to come next. His body cried out in agony of desire; feelings he had never felt before.

Dean's hands met at the bottom hem of Castiel's robe and pulled upward. He coaxed Cas to raise his hips allowing him to bring the robe up and over the Father's head to leave him bare. Dean opened his arm and let the robe slip from his fingers onto the floor of the confessional. His olive eyes danced over the newly discovered pale flesh; hungry to devour it.

Cas never felt so naked. He slumped back to his seated position upon the pew and brought an arm to cross over his body to cover, the beads of the rosary brushed against his skin; awkwardly ashamed. Dean returned to Cas and knocked his arm away before he brought his face inward, his lips to hover over the other's ear.

"Don't hide yourself from me."

He cooed his breath hot in Castiel's ear. Dean shifted his weight and pressed his knee in-between Cas's knees to rub against the arousal bulging against the white cotton of Castiel's undergarments. His knee moved up and down to rub against the hardness while his hands smoothed over Cas's sides.

"Undress me..."

Another breathy whisper was placed hot against Castiel's ear. A rush ran down Cas's spine and for a moment he felt as though his heart were caught in his throat. He gave a squeeze to the rosary then slowly gave a nod and turned to place the precious item to the side before he extended his hands outward. His fingertips bent along the inner edges of Dean's olive, denim jacket. He pulled his hands away from each other to pull the material taut then slid it from off of Dean's shoulders. He let it drop to the floor along with his own garments. Dean reached his hands to catch the bottom of his grey shirt, which he pulled over his head and dropped it to the floor. Dean scooted back to give Cas room to remove his jeans. Castiel slipped his hands lower to reach for the button of Dean's jeans before Dean knocked them away. Castiel looked up to Dean perplexed and Dean moved his head back to return his gaze.

"Use your mouth."

Another rush coursed through the young priest's body and he hesitated for a moment, taking it all in, before he nodded once again. Sinking his body lower, Castiel bent his torso to approach the waistline of Dean's jeans with his face. Castiel parted his soft lips and opened the hinge of his teeth. He gripped the top corner of the button hole with his teeth. He gave a tug and a twist of his head to release the button. Drawing back, he sank lower to gingerly catch up the small metallic zipper, which he slowly drew down the track. He could hear every click the zipper made and it brought his heart to skip. Once he had finished he looked upward, his face flushed with innocence, seeking out approval. Dean's eyes warmed and he brought a hand to brush through Castiel's dark tresses. Dean maneuvered in the cramped space and brought one boot to settle upon the plank. He rushed through the laces and kicked off the boot before he repeated the process with the other, each boot fell to the floor with a thud. It was during this time that Castiel removed his own shoes, making sure to keep in time with Dean's movements. Dean took hold of the corners of his jeans and rolled them down. He took his jeans down past the hollows of his hips before stepping from them and kicking them aside. With every passing moment Castiel hung on edge, his heart a flutter.

Dean returned his gaze onto the priest and Castiel froze.

"Stand up."

Castiel slid from off the pew and climbed to his feet, watching as Dean followed the movement and wrapped an arm around Castiel's waistline. Dean brought his fingers to close and he used his grip to pull Cas in close to him. He kept his eyes locked to the priest's while he dropped his free hand in the space between them. Dean gave his wrist a roll and cupped Castiel's arousal within the palm of his hand, giving it a squeeze. Castiel's face contorted, amidst the flush of his skin, and he let out an audible moan. Dean leaned into the priest to press his lips against the other's ear.

"I'm going to make you forget what it was like to be pure."

With Dean's words he slipped Castiel's undergarments from his figure, the material slowly brushed against his velvety skin. Dean followed in suit and kicked his boxers away with the edge of his foot. Without further thinking Dean gave Castiel a flip around to face the wall. His hands rounded the firm surface of Castiel's backside and gave them a squeeze. Castiel shuddered and reached to grip the wall before him. Dean took his index finger and ran it tauntingly up and down the crease of the other's rear, before slipping a finger inside of him. With the intrusion Cas put more of his weight upon the wall to clutch it tightly. Dean worked his finger in past the tight ring of muscle and began to work it in and out before adding a second finger. Both fingers worked in time moving in and out to loosen the tight hole. Another finger then another was added and by this time Castiel had brought both hands to the wall and bent his torso. The feeling was amazing and made his head spin. Sounds of pleasure slipped into the air around them and Dean enjoyed each and every one.

Dean withdrew his fingers and brought Castiel to face him once more. He looked into his deep blue eyes and forced him to his knees. Castiel settled upon the floor and brought his face in close to the hardness before him. It didn't take him too long to figure out what was expected of him; he had understood even before Dean's prompt to open his mouth. He eased in, lips part, and took the head of Dean's shaft into his mouth. Dean's hands came to cradle the back of his head and urge it closer, bringing more of Dean to ride the soft interior of Castiel's mouth. Cas took Dean further and allowed him to touch upon the back of his throat before he began to follow the bobbing rhythm Dean had set with his hands. Up and down went Castiel's head, as his tongue rolled over the thickness within his mouth. After a while Castiel shut his eyes and fell into the rhythm perfectly. Dean rewarded Castiel's efforts with a low guttural moan. His hips brought to sway, clashing with the already set movement forcing himself to ride Castiel's mouth harder.

Dean pressed a hand on top of Cas's head prompting him to stop. Castiel opened his eyes and turned them up to Dean awaiting what was to come next. Dean slid himself from Cas's mouth and aided him to his feet. Dean leaned in and locked his mouth with Cas's, tasting the salty saliva once more before again turning him away to face the wall. Castiel's heart was pounding while Dean manipulated his body to bend ever so slightly. Dean positioned himself at Cas's entrance, letting his tip throb against the soft tissue before he rolled his hips forward. Cas let out a cry as his insides stretched to accommodate Dean's swollen need. Dean pushed in further as Cas held to the wall before him, fingers curled to dig into the wall with his nails. Dean groaned and began a steady pace, riding along the inner surface of Castiel's body. Soft cries escaped the priest and he sank further into the wall. The pace soon quickened and Dean leaned over Castiel to snatch the rosary from off the pew. His lips curved into a smirk and he pulled the beads apart, slipping it underneath Castiel's neck and pulling it against his throat. Castiel rolled his eyes back within his skull as he managed to save his breathing. Dean pulled his head back, lifting Castiel's chin, to listen.

"Mmmm….How does it feel to sin Father?"

Dean purred and thrust again, each deeper than the last. Castiel whimpered and pushed against the wall to urge his body backward to catch each of Dean's strikes. Dean held tight to the rosary, thumbing the beads as the pressure grew inside of him. The instance rose within Castiel as well, the need to release climbing higher and twisting within his gut.

"P-Please…"

Stuttered the priest. Dean looked down upon him, eyes darkening in hunger.

"Cum inside of me.."

Dean licked his lips, the request couldn't be sweeter. Dean leaned forward and pressed his lips to the back of Castiel's neck. He could feel Cas's muscle's contracting against him and it tore a moan from his lips. His sweaty forehead he wiped upon Castiel's back. Cas meanwhile was lost in the throes of passion. He raked his nails against the wooden wall of the enclosure, as he rutted against Dean. Taking a hand off the wall Cas slipped it between his legs and began to stoke himself from base to tip. The urge to release was great and it burned within his groin.

Finally, Cas reached his climax. He cried out as wave after wave of ecstasy washed over him as he released hot thick fluid to coat his hand. Hearing the sound escape Cas's lips brought Dean's end to crash upon him. He ducked his head as he coated the inner walls of Castiel's body with his seed. Left panting Castiel reached again for the wall and dropped his forehead upon it. Dean rose his head and brought a hand to run down Castiel's back. He withdrew himself from the priest and sighed. Castiel straightened himself up by walking his hands up the wall. He turned his head to look back to Dean.

Dean had finished dressing himself just about the time that Castiel had finished straightening his collar. Dean picked up his jacket and threw it over his shoulder before turning to exit the confessional, leaving Castiel to simply watch as his form disappeared behind a set of double doors. Castiel could still feel the pounding of his heart as visions of what had just transpired passed fluidly before his eyes.

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned."


End file.
